Chickita
Chickita and Chicky are fan characters created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Chickita and Chicky are two characters which are mother and son; Chickita is a divorced mother who was cursed to lay eggs and birth chicks without needing a husband; nowdays she has over one hundred children (or chicks). Chicky is the eldest son (the one who survives most of the time and Chikita`s favorite son) and likes to go into towand ask to anyone if they would like to be his father, which causes her mother to blush and feel embarrassed. Chickita is a little careless when she is watching over her own children since she is easily distracted, this ends in most of her chicks being killed, except for Chicky who seems to survive most of the time. Personality Chickita: she has a happy, motherly and hard-working personality; she loves to flirt with rich and wealthy men since she doesn`t have a husband and reacts in a violent way is she becomes angry. Chicky: he has a bold, fearless and playful personality, but also tends to be very short tempered and might insult and even bully others just for fun. On the other hand he has a bizarre attraction towards women older than him and with wild and dominant personalities. Appearance Chickita: she is a run of the mill chick with yellow feathers, orange legs and beak; she has a small fringe and has pink cheeks. She wears a red hankerchief with white dots. She has an overall simple appearance. Chicky: he has a similar aspect to that of his mother, except for two feathers on his head that point upwards and big black eyebrows which are pointing downwards, giving him an angry face. Relationships Chickita *Souffle: she hates her since Souffle steals her eggs so she can cook with them, they also have a mothery rivalry one another. Chicky *Souffle: he likes her since he considers Souffle a better mother, this due that she feeds and plays with him. This has made Chikita feel jealous and hence the reason of her rivalry with Souffle. *Floki: he is a huge fan of his videos and acts as a butthurt fanboy if someone insults his idol Floki *Stardust: he has a lovely attraction towards her and is fascinated by her dominant attitude *Risueña: Chicky admires her wild and killer personality Episodes Starring Featuring *Can't Sand A Chance Appearance *Knocking Fiery Chicken *Get Rekt! Deaths Both Chickita`s and Chicky`s deaths involve being cut in half or being burned and cooked. #Can't Sand A Chance - Chicky's face sliced off, Chickita crushed by a boat. #Get Rekt! - Chickita ran over by a police car. Gallery Chickita_y_Chicky.png|First draw from the pair Chickysss.png|Chicky eating fried chicken Los_chickys.png|Chickita embarrassed Sandachance.png Trivia * Chikita`s survival rate is 24% * Chiky`s survival rate is 41% * Both characters are inspired from one of her creator`s toys * Chicky is a cannibal since he loves to eat fried chicken Translated by User:DetoxCyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Good characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Characters who have wings Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Children Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Cannibals